infinitum caelum
by MikazukiDreams
Summary: She runs not for the exhilaration of the chase. She runs not for the effort or the time or for her body. No, she runs because that's her hope. And even though she runs from you, she's still waiting for you. Isn't she?


**Summary: **She runs not for the exhilaration of the chase. She runs not for the effort or the time or for her body. No, she runs because that's her hope. And even though she runs from you, she's still waiting for you. Isn't she?

_**Standard disclaimer applies here**_

* * *

**Infinitum Caelum**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dearest Sasuke-kun,_

_As I write this, you're probably returning home after a long day at work, exhausted but never showing it, because you're just that type of guy (macho man, you). I bet Karin will be there, waiting for you, with a delicious dinner prepared on the table, waiting for you. You're probably going to kiss her on the forehead like the good man you are, and after eating together you're probably going to lie together and talk about your day. You're probably going to have children soon, too, aren't you? I can just see it now- a nice, young boy, brilliant like you, with your jet black hair and her pretty ruby eyes. Maybe even a little girl, with her flaming red hair and your onyx eyes. After all, you need an heir to the company, right?_

_Anyways, I adore the Philippines. The children here are lively and wonderful, and the vaccination our medical team created was a sure success. The hurricane that swept through here did horrible damage, and we're working hard to built new homes and provide the much-needed medical care these victims require. _

_So how are thing back in Japan? It's been a while, hasn't it? It seems so distant from my heart now; I never stay in one place for too long. Home sweet home, they say. It's been too long. _

_Love, _

_Sakura_

.

.

.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Hello. Things in Japan are quite busy, as the city life never slows down. It's a different setting than the Philippines, as I imagine, but you've been gone for so long that you probably don't remember what a skyscraper looks like anymore. _

_Some things never do change, though. Your imagination seems to be still quite wild, as I presume; your predications of my relationship with Karin are far off. I ended my relationship with her months ago- she's currently seeing one of Uchiha Corp.'s business partners, Suigetsu. I assume you remember him? As I recall, you knocked him right out when he violated your "personal space". I hope over the years your violent temper has worn down. _

_I'm the same age as you, Sakura. I don't predict I'm leaving this world anytime soon, at the age of twenty-seven. I don't smoke, and I'm not much of a drinker. It's all thanks, I suppose, to your constant nagging and health rants from high school. Even Naruto seems to have reduced the amount of instant noodles he eats per day. Children are far from my mind right now; the office is constantly busy, and I don't have any time for distractions. _

_I heard of the great success of your vaccination on the news, as well as the efforts of your medical team. I've heard that you're relocating to another area after your stay in the Philippines; perhaps you'd like to tell me? It's been a while since you've been back to Japan. _

_Sasuke_

.

.

.

_To my dear Sasu-cakes,_

_Oh, it's a secret! I'd tell you where I'm going, but that would ruin all the fun, wouldn't it? You can find me, though; you've always been able to. I'm counting on you for that. _

_For your information, smarty-pants, I do remember what a skyscraper looks like. How could I not? I spent my childhood surrounded by those things. Of course, I'm not complaining- I love the city life. Shopping, parties, the city lights- I do miss it all. But sometimes it's nice to be outside, to be with nature, to live a different lifestyle. I enjoy helping people. Without the city lights, the nighttime sky is beautiful. Remember when we were twelve and you took me stargazing? That was one of the best moments of my life. Let's go again someday, okay?_

_I assumed that your relationship with Karin was serious, and from that I made reasonable suppositions to get to a conclusion. My imagination is not too crazy, if that's what you're thinking. It's logic, darling. Why did you break off the relationship anyway? I thought you really liked her. _

_My lord, do not even remind me of Suigetsu. "Personal space" was totally an underrated phrase; he grabbed my ass and tried to kiss me! Sure, he may have been drunk, but he tried to strip me down and I wasn't going to do the nasty with that intoxicated jerk. As I recall, you weren't too pleased with him that day either. In fact, you were especially grumpy that day! Was it because you were on your period?_

_And such an ungrateful young man you are! I may be a nagging, bitchy harpy, but at least I'm keeping your years. And don't be so full of yourself. Children are cute. I want to have my own children one day, when I'm finally settled down. Don't judge me._

_Love you,_

_Sakura_

.

.

.

_Sakura,_

_No, you harp. I wasn't on my period, you were. And I broke up with her because I knew I didn't want anything serious from her. She wasn't who I wanted._

_Are you even getting this letter? I don't even know why I'm spending time writing the damn thing when I can just email you. Where are you? Tell me._

_Sasuke_

.

.

.

_Sakura,_

_Where are you? I see you've finally relocated, as you received my letter but never replied. So where are you, woman? Africa? Brazil? Malaysia? You're annoying._

_Sasuke_

.

.

.

To: sasukeuchiha

From: sakuraharuno

Subject: CATCH ME IF YOU CAN

Sasuke, don't be such a bully! I love my new place. Did you find me yet? I bet you can't.

-Sakura

.

.

.

To: sakuraharuno

From: sasukeuchiha

Subject: Re:

It seems though you've disappeared. I tried to contact your medical crew, but I can't seem to get any connection. Perhaps you're on a break? Don't underestimate my abilities; I'll know soon enough.

-Sasuke

.

.

.

To: sasukeuchiha

From: Fugaku_Uchiha

Subject: IMPORTANT

Sasuke, I have important news. This coming Saturday (two days from now) the Hyuuga's are holding a ball, and as the CEO you are required to attend. Your mother and I will be there later on in the night, along with Itachi. It is your responsibility to show up on time, as Hiashi is quite strict and it would make the company look bad had you show up late.

I have attached the invitation in the following attachment file; please email the Hyuuga's back to confirm our attendance to their party.

Thank you,

Fugaku

.

.

.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello, this is Uchiha Sasuke speaking."

"Sasuke-kun, it's been a while! Did you miss me?"

"Sakura."

"Yeah, it's me! Sasu-chan, your voice is so deep now! Did you finally hit puberty?"

"Sakura, for a twenty-seven year old, you're rather _immature, _I might say."

Laugh. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke- you're still as serious as ever. How's life?"

"Hn. Where are you?"

"That's what you're supposed to find out, yeah? Here's a hint: I've been here before."

"That is not as helpful as you're making it to be, considering you've been all around the world. But no matter, don't give me any hints. I don't need them. After all, I've won all the other times, haven't I?"

Silence. "Yes, but," deep breath. Silence. "I feel like this time it might be different."

_Click. _Silence.

.

.

.

To: Fugaku_Uchiha

From: sasukeuchiha

Subject: Re:

Father, no worries. I have updated my calendar and I will be there at 8:00 pm sharp. I personally called Hiashi Hyuuga to confirm our attendance, and as well I had Yuki go out and bring my suits to the dry cleaners. I will be prepared for tomorrow.

I'll see you then,

Sasuke

.

.

.

[Unknown Number]

-Hey, Sasuke, what're you doing today?

[Sasuke Uchiha]

-Who is this.

[Unknown Number]

-I'm a bit insulted that you didn't recognize it was me, Sasuke-kun.

[Sasuke Uchiha]

-It's a text message; I apologize. I'm currently at a party.

[Unknown Number]

-Ooh, the beautiful bastard has gone out! Meet any pretty ladies so far? ;)

[Sasuke Uchiha]

-You think you're so good, don't you?

[Unknown Number]

-I don't know what you're talking about…?

[Sasuke Uchiha]

-You really don't know?"

[Unknown Number]

-Uh, no? Do explain.

[Sasuke Uchiha]

-Turn around.

.

.

.

[Sasuke Uchiha]

-Found you.

.

.

.

"You didn't think I wouldn't notice the pink, did you?"

Giggles. "You're good, Sasuke-kun. _Very_ good." Smiles.

"So what are you doing here? Finally back to stay?"

"What? No, no…I don't know, there's no solid reason for me to settle down anywhere yet. Doctors are in high demand everywhere, you know. I think I may be heading to South Africa soon."

"How soon."

"Hmm…a couple days, give or take."

Onyx eyes narrow. "So you're not staying."

"Nope."

"No."

Emerald eyes narrow. "What do you mean, _no?" _

Frustrated. "I mean _no, _you're not running away again. I'm tired of finding you-"

"Well, you don't have to find me if you don't want to! I'm not forcing you!" Anger.

"-I'm tired of worrying constantly about where you are. I'm tired of chasing you. I'm tired of you _running away from me._" Deep breath. "Why do you keep running?"

Silence. Then, "Because that's how I know you still care, Sasuke-kun." Soft voice.

"I _always _cared."

"I know, but you had Karin. You told me you were going to marry her, so I left. There wasn't a place for me anymore here, anyway. I didn't want to be in the way."

"It was for business relations, and _no, _I did not _want _to marry her. I only ever wanted one person, but this damn _bitch _keeps _running away from me, _staying in Africa and the Philippines and God know where else because she's _fucking _dense."

"Listen, you piece of _shit, _I am not-" Kiss.

Green eyes wide. "Sasuke, what the hell was-"

Onyx eyes closed; leans in, kiss.

And again and again and again.

.

.

.

[Sasuke Uchiha]

-Are you ready?

[Sakura Haruno]

-Yes.

[Sasuke Uchiha]

-I love you.

[Sakura Haruno]

-I love you too.

.

.

.

_KONOHA NEWS_

_UCHIHA CORP. CEO UCHIHA SASUKE WEDS BRILLIANT DR. SAKURA HARUNO- A MATCH MADE IN HEAVEN! CHEERS TO THE NEWLYWEDS! _

We've all known Sasuke Uchiha- he's cool, calm, and _the _most exclusive bachelor in Konoha City. He's the quiet kind of heartthrob that pays no mind to his looks, and it is rare to find him out partying with any sexy stars. Why? Well now we know!

All these years, Sasuke Uchiha has been harboring feelings for an old friend from high school, the one and only Sakura Haruno. Personally picked and trained from the world-famous Dr. Tsunade, the beautiful and young Dr. Haruno has travelled over the world, helping developing countries that are in desperate need for medical attention. Dr. Haruno, along with her team at the Konoha Research Labs, developed a new vaccination six years ago, and still today the vaccine proves up to its worth.

We hope the best for this newlywed couple, and may their babies be as attractive as they are.

-x-

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**note: **I had this on my flash drive for a while, actually, and i was contemplating whether or not i should post it. so voila, here it is! some of you may like it, some of you will hate it, but meh. i can't please everyone; i gave up trying long ago.

i wrote this story a bit differently than my other ones: one, i wanted not to make it super specific so y'alls can make your own assumptions about what happens between each conversation sasuke and sakura has. basically if you didn't get it, i have them communicating via text message, email, written letters, phone calls and of course, face-to-face. just wanted to do something differently, you know, be spontaneous.

tell me what you think! that'd be lovely.

-A

PS: and for some damn fucking reason the "at" bottom won't work and neither will asterisks on this site so I guess just whatever then. enjoy!


End file.
